The Shell Game
The Shell Game is the 46th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy breaks his recliner, sending him backward. Afterwards, Bugs recommends buying a new one, but Daffy refuses since he does not have the money. Bugs then recommends fixing it, but Daffy claims it is not broken, only to be proven wrong when it sends him flying when he tries to use the lever. Daffy claims he is fine with his recliner being broken, but Bugs disagrees because it takes up too much space that way. Later, Daffy and Porky return from a golf game, arguing about who won. Daffy then finds that the television is back in place and a new recliner has replaced the broken one. He insists on returning it, wanting his old one back, only to learn that Bugs has donated it to a thrift store. Daffy claims that his recliner was his sole possession and meant a lot to him because it was the only thing he bought with his own money. He proceeds to tell the story of him saving up to buy it, then he and Bugs leave to retrieve it. At the thrift store, Bugs and Daffy find out that someone had already purchased Daffy's recliner. While Daffy is grieving his loss, Bugs recommends using the new recliner. Bugs proceeds to back out of the parking space but bumps into Cecil, cracking his shell. After Cecil leaves to have it checked, Daffy takes over the car, only to drive straight into the building in front of him. At home, Daffy tries to get comfortable in his new chair but complains about how it feels and how it makes noises when he moves. Lola also criticizes it, calling it hideous. Daffy then explains to Lola that Bugs donated his old recliner to a thrift store and purchased a new one. Cecil calls Bugs and says that the crack in his shell was worse than they thought, meaning it will cost $2,000 to see what the problem is. If it is serious enough, it will cost an additional $35,000 to replace it. Lola and Daffy disturb Bugs' call, saying they need his credit card to get Daffy's recliner back. Just as Bugs prepares to go to Cecil's house, Lola says she needs Bugs to help carry the recliner, much to his anger. At Home Warehouse, Daffy and Lola search for a recliner, but Lola too distracted to focus. Meanwhile, Bugs gives Cecil a check for $2,000 dollars, then apologizes for running into him with his car. Cecil then asks for some groceries, which Bugs has to get because Cecil is too vulnerable without his shell. After Bugs leaves to get the groceries, Cecil gives off an evil laugh, making Bugs suspicious of him. After Bugs returns to Cecil's with the groceries, he overhears Cecil talking on the phone with his shell dealer. A suspicious Bugs demands to speak with him, then ends up fighting with Cecil trying to grab the phone, but he is too late as the shell dealer hung up. As Bugs leaves, Cecil maniacally laughs again, making Bugs even more suspicious. Back at Home Warehouse, Lola plays around with a bed while Daffy searches for a recliner. Daffy reveals that he went to the bathroom in one of the display toilets, then runs off with Lola, hoping to avoid getting caught. Meanwhile, Bugs searches for more information about Cecil and finds out about a previous lawsuit in which a driver struck Cecil, stating he popped out of nowhere and was awarded a large sum of money. Bugs then finds more similar incidents as Porky runs into Bugs' house and claims he ran into Cecil, who apparently came out of nowhere. Bugs, catching on to Cecil's ruse, suggests they check up on him while Daffy and Lola leave the warehouse store. Daffy faces the fact that he will have to keep using his new recliner while Lola admits she purchased the closet organizer she saw. Cecil is visited by Bugs and Porky, who have found out about his scheme. Bugs notes that Cecil's shell is intact and discovers his cracked shell, then proceeds to leave with Porky, only to be gunned down by Cecil. Bugs then sees Daffy's old recliner, which Cecil picked up at the thrift store. Cecil tells about how he came up with his scheme while sitting on the defective recliner. Bugs asks Cecil to sit back in the recliner, so Cecil complies, only to be sent flying backward into a wall, cracking his shell for real. Back at home, Bugs shows Daffy his old recliner, only for Daffy to be disappointed, for he was getting attached to the newer one. Cast Quotes *'Bugs': When one door closes, another one opens. That's what makes life interesting. *'Cecil': My shell is cracked! *'Bugs': Daffy, you're the only person in the world who wouldn't like this recliner! Lola: Ugh! Where did you get this hideous recliner? *'Cecil': Mwhahahahaha! Bugs: Were you just laughing? Cecil: What? No. Bugs: It sounded like the evil laugh of a cartoon villain. Cecil: (chuckling) Oh, don't be silly. I mean, do I look like a cartoon villain? (stares evilly at the audience) Bugs: Who are you looking at? *(after when Daffy sees his new recliner, which looks like the old one) Daffy: Oh Bugs: You miserable little! Trivia *Cecil breaks the fourth wall when he gives an evil stare to the audience, which leads to Bugs asking him "Who are you looking at?". **This is also the first episode to break the fourth wall. *Cecil's evil look in his face resembles the Grinch from Dr. Seuss's "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." *When Bugs looks up the newspaper articles on his computer, the newspapers are named after people who used to work on the old Looney Tunes cartoons: **"Jones Gazette" after Chuck Jones. **"The Clampettonian" after Bob Clampett. **"The Davis National" after Arthur Davis. **"The Tex News Service" after Tex Avery. **"The Tashlin Times" after Frank Tashlin. **"The Freleng Report" after Friz Freleng. *Daffy says he met Michael Jackson at an airport. *Running Gag: Daffy and Cecil opens up a broken chair recliner which makes them flip backwards to the wall. *It is revealed that both Daffy and Cecil worked at That-A-Burger, a parody of What-A-Burger *Cecil used to live in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Gallery Hrswgrs.png Sin títulob.png maxresdefault.jpg yw4y.png Hd.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h18m26s139.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h18m19s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h18m08s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h17m55s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h17m44s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h17m25s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h17m12s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h17m04s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h16m58s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h16m43s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h16m35s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h16m19s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h16m04s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h15m58s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h15m50s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h15m41s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h15m32s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h15m23s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h15m13s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h14m55s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h14m43s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h14m34s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h14m06s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h14m25s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h13m54s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h13m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h13m15s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h13m03s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h12m56s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h12m50s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h12m43s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h12m36s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h12m26s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h12m20s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h12m08s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h12m02s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h11m50s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h11m42s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h11m35s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h11m30s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h10m45s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h10m38s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h10m32s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h10m26s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h10m18s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h10m13s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h10m06s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h09m31s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h09m23s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h09m08s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h08m57s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h08m35s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h08m28s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h08m23s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h08m15s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h08m06s46.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes